


Wedding Stories

by Chuck_is_God



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, POV Sam Winchester, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_is_God/pseuds/Chuck_is_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells an embarrassing story at Cas and Dean's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fanfic! If there is a prompt you would like me to write something for, just leave a suggestion in the comments. By the way, I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

"I remember when Dean and Castiel first realized their feelings for each other. Every night I either had to get my own room, or risk getting kicked out. Now, they have each other, which made me very happy, because how else would I have met my Gabriel?" Dean hoped I was done, because he really couldn't take any more embarrassment. Cas sat rigid as always, not showing emotion until Gabriel was mentioned. Gabriel had a bit of an issue with his self control. He jumped up on stage and fiercely started me as soon as I mentioned him. "Thank you all for listening, and enjoy the wedding!" I had a small struggle trying to carry Gabriel off the stage, as he wouldn't let go. We left about half an hour early, because Gabriel had gone and gotten himself smashed. I had to carry him out too. After all our years of hunting, us Winchesters finally get a happy ending.


End file.
